El Valor del Sacrificio
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: De cómo Shisui consiguió su Mangekyo Sharingan, la relación de hermanos 'de corazón' con Itachi y los valores que Shisui le enseñó a éste.


_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso:__ Este es un fic/regalo para 'Crimela' por su cumpleaños. Ambas participamos del foro 'La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas'._

* * *

**El Valor del Sacrificio.**

_Sacrificio. _pensó el pelinegro. No lograba entender de dónde rayos había sacado eso del 'sacrificio' por quienes amas, si te sacrificas por la vida de las personas que amas, bien podrías lograr que ellos continúen viviendo sin contratiempos, pero al mismo tiempo los haríamos vivir infelices, que es aún más condenatorio que la muerte misma.

_'—Pensé que sólo debías convertirte en ninja por el clan. ¿Porqué quieres ser ninja? —Preguntó el pequeño.— Sólo serás un arma más para la aldea. Tendrás que hacer horribles misiones, matar, destruir, dañar... —Enumeró el menor.  
_

_—Exacto. —Interrumpió el mayor.— Pero no seré exactamente un arma más para la aldea, si no que seré un shinobi más, otro más que ayudará a proteger a su amada aldea. —Explicó con solemnidad.  
_

_—Ya hay shinobis de sobra. —Acotó el menor._

_—Por supuesto. —Aseguró Shisui.— Pero, hayan muchos o pocos, es nuestro deber proteger a Konoha._

_El pequeño Itachi meditó unos momentos sobre lo que le había dicho su mejor amigo. El mayor vio que el niño no respondió, por lo que prosiguió a contar su ideología._

_—Konoha es nuestro hogar y debemos protegerlo. Mira, tu amas a tu familia y, por ende, a tu hogar, tu casa, dónde están las personas que amas y que admiras. La Hoja es cómo nuestro hogar, porque todos aquí, con nuestras diferencias, defectos y virtudes, somos cómo una enorme familia. Nuestro deber es proteger lo que uno más ama. Yo amo a mis amigos, a mi familia y amo a mi hogar, Konoha, por eso quiero convertirme en ninja, para protegerlo. —Explicó despeinando un poco al menor.— Y si es necesario, sacrificaré mi vida por su bien estar. —Dijo, pensando en voz alta, más para sí que para el menor._

_Itachi no pensó que dijera esto realmente en serio, pero luego de ver cómo sus ojos se quedaban viendo al suelo pensativo, supo quizá iba en serio, o peor, iba casi cómo un juramento. Le asustó en parte que su mejor amigo quiera perder su vida por la felicidad y bien estar del resto de la aldea, pero luego, con el pasar de los años y la ayuda de Shisui, comprendió que se trataba del valor del sacrificio.'_

Shisui entrenaba, descargando su furia contra los muñecos de entrenamiento, blancos y árboles desdichados que tuvieron la mala suerte de ser plantados justo en frente del camino del pelinegro. Estaba frustrado, todo el dolor que sentía, toda la tristeza, lenta, pero progresivamente, se transformaba en pura ira.

Odiaba a todo y a todos, porque nadie lo entendía, porque nadie era _él_. Entre lágrimas lanzaban kunais acertando en el blanco a todos los tiros. Odiaba al mundo que le había arrebatado a su hermano y también los odiaba porque nadie podría devolvérselo, mucho menos reemplazarlo.

Toda esa escena de furia, frustración y tristeza a la vez, la miraba, cómo siempre impasible, Itachi. No sabía si intervenir, para evitar que prendiera fuego el campo de entrenamiento hasta convertirlo en cenizas con el Katon, o dejarlo hacer, para que descargara todos sus sentimientos y luego pueda hablar con él cuando éste esté más calmado.

Al final, optó por la segunda opción, para así poder cerciorarse de que no descargaría su furia contra él también. Luego de ver que su amigo tirara un árbol abajo descargando todo su odio en el mismo, lo vio quedarse parado, con la respiración entre cortada y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se dio cuenta de que era el momento indicado, por lo que se acercó a su mejor amigo con la intención de contenerlo.

—¿Qué sucede Itachi? —Preguntó sin darse vuelta a mirarlo, con un tono inusualmente frío.

—Por más cosas que golpees y destruyas él no va a volver. —Sentenció, ajeno a la pregunta anteriormente hecha por su mejor amigo.

—Yo más que nadie sé eso. —Aseguró, molesto con el comentario del menor.— Mi aniki... —Dijo con la voz quebrantada, parecía que iba a llorar.

El menor se sentó a su lado, sin decir nada, simplemente haciéndole compañía, no iba a molestarlo con comentarios, iba a dejarlo tranquilo, pero tampoco solo. El mayor no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí, al rato se sentó, de frente al menor, con expresión inextricable.

Por dentro se maldijo a sí mismo al hablarle de manera tan fría y distante a su mejor amigo, por lo que prosiguió a despeinar un poco al menor y luego disculparse.

—Gomen, Ita-kun. —Le pidió con arrepentimiento.— Desde ayer que estoy actuando cómo un idiota.

—No es nada. —Le aseguró Itachi.— Cualquiera estaría así y no sabría cómo actuar estando en tu lugar.

El mayor sonrió: —Es que no entiendo porqué hizo esa estupidez. —Pensó en voz alta.

_Pero qué idea más estúpida la de sacrificarse por mi_ pensó Shisui.

Su hermano había fallecido el día anterior, en una misión en la frontera. Se encontraban él y si hermano mayor acorralados por ninjas de Kiri, por tanto, el mayor protegió al joven inexperto, que apenas si había activado el Sharingan hace poco, y murió haciéndolo.

Se sacrificó por su hermano menor.

_'—Shh. —Le hizo señas a su hermano menor.— Quédate aquí, Shisui._

_Estaban debajo de esas piedras, escondidos de los ninjas de Kiri. Por suerte, el menor no tenía ni un rasguño, ya que el mayor lo había defendido con uñas y dientes, pero, en cambio, el mayor estaba de pies a cabeza manchado con sangre propia y ajena de los ninja._

_Por más fuerte y experto que haya sido el hermano mayor de Shisui, siete contra uno no era una pelea justa, menos cuando no tenía nada de chakra por volver de una misión._

_Luego de que el mayor le indicara a su otouto que se quedará allí quieto, que ya vendrían a buscarlo más ninjas de refuerzo de Konoha y que, pase lo que pase o escuche lo que escuche, no saliera por nada del mundo del escondite, este salió de entre las rocas y se enfrentó contra los shinobis de Kirigakure._

_Shisui escuchó gritos desgarradores por parte de su hermano, que lo torturaron a tal punto, que la idea del suicidio cruzó por su cabeza más veces de las necesarias, pero, al pensar que si se suicidaba el sacrificio de su hermano sería en vano, no tuvo suficiente valor para atravesar su pecho con el kunai._

_Pero, en vez de eso, sintió algo raro en los ojos, se sintió más poderoso, cómo si algo nuevo surgiera en él. Lloró por su hermano un segundo, al saber que de seguro ya lo habían matado. La desesperación y la sensación de perdida rellenó el espacio que, al morir, su hermano dejó vacío en su corazón. Su Mangekyo Sharingan se activó._

_De la nada, escuchó varios pasos acercarse y se tensó._

_—¿Dónde está el mocoso? —Preguntó un ninja enemigo._

_—Déjalo, no es para nada una amenaza, con que Ao haya matado al mayor ya es suficiente. —Dijo otro._

_Al niño debajo de las rocas se le llenó la mirada de odio e ira. Se armó de valor y salió a enfrentar a los ninjas de Kiri. Tenía los puños cerrados y los ojos cegados por la sed de venganza._

_—¿Con qué no soy una amenaza? —Repitió y luego sonrió con gesto asesino.— ¿Quién de ustedes es Ao? —Preguntó, casi escupiendo el nombre._

_—Yo. —Respondió seco un hombre con un parche en el ojo.'_

El pelinegro pensaba que era una idiotez la de enfrentarlos sabiendo que moriría, sólo por distraerlos hasta que los demás ninjas de Konoha llegaran y se llevaran a su hermano menor. Pero Itachi, al contrario, sabía que eso era lo que le había enseñado hace mucho tiempo sobre el sacrificio.

—Hace mucho tiempo, tú me habías dicho que aveces hay que sacrificarse por-. —Fue interrumpido.

—Olvida todas las idioteces que te eh dicho, Itachi. —Dijo con severidad.

Ya no creía en esa estupidez del valor del sacrificio, después de todo, sólo causaba de dolor y sufrimiento. El día anterior habían velado a su hermano cómo se debía ya que, el día en que murió, cuando llegaron los ninjas de refuerzo al campo de batalla, salvando a Ao de que Shisui lo asesinara, antes de retirarse se llevaron el cuerpo del hermano mayor de éste último.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado 24 horas, o más, desde la muerte de su hermano, él seguía vistiendo de negro, y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que él decidiera que ya no era necesario.

Sí, ya tenía su Mangekyo Sharingan, había salido vivo y gracias a él la misión salió a la perfección pero, él seguía creyendo que nada bueno había salido de su sacrificio, según él, fue totalmente innecesario.

—No son idioteces, niisan. —Se limitó a decir su mejor amigo.

Shisui se sorprendió al ver cómo lo había llamado el niño, pero no una sorpresa que de disgusto, si no que lo dijo cómo un aliento, sintió que no lo había perdido todo, que aún algo le quedaba, alguien por el cual seguir con vida.

.

* * *

.

_Años después..._

_._

_._

Ambos, Shisui e Itachi, salían de la Policía Militar. Habían tenido una dura charla con Fugaku, él sabía que ambos no estaban de acuerdo en el golpe de estado que estaban planeando, no dudaba de que Shisui ayudaría de todas formas, antes _muerto _que cometer una traición contra su clan, pero del que si dudaba era de su propio hijo, Itachi.

Ya estoy cansado de esto. Dijo con frustración.

Hn. fue lo único que se limitó a decir su mejor amigo.

Pensaba en lo odioso que se había vuelto hacer las misiones del clan. También pensó en unos momentos en su nombre; Shi-sui...**Sui**cidio. Recordó cómo se sintió el día en qué trató de suicidarse, pero la cobardía le falló.

Pero, sin embargo, no lo pensó sólo de momento, estuvo pensando muy seriamente en ello. Ya no tenía porqué vivir, estaba cansado de tener que espiar a su mejor amigo, era prácticamente una traición y, muy pronto, no sólo sería una traición a su mejor amigo, si no que también traicionaría a Konoha al dar un golpe de estado junto a su clan.

Siguió pensando en razones por las cuales vivir y no encontró ninguna. Su padre había muerto hace mucho y lo había superado pero, ahora también moría su hermano, las razones por las cuales se debía quitar la vida iban en aumento.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto fueron a buscar a Sasuke a la academia. Ese pequeño siempre le hacía sacar una sonrisa. Vio la forma tan afectuosa en la que se saludaron Itachi y Sasuke y les dio envidia, también recordó que tenía una muy buena relación con su hermano.

Prosiguió a saludar al menor:— Hola Sasuke-kun. —Saludo y le despeinó el cabello.

—Hola Shisui —Saludó sonriente el pequeño.

—Vayámonos. —Dijo Itachi.— ¿Nos acompañarás a casa o irás a tu misión, Niisan? —Se dirigió a Shisui.

Ahí estaba, otra vez llamándolo así, asiéndolo sentir parte de su familia, asiéndolo sentir más que sólo su mejor amigo. Se le quedó viendo un momento, luego recordó que tenía una misión por hacer con su equipo, pero que todavía le quedaba tiempo.

—No, aún es temprano. —Sentenció.

Emprendieron la marcha hacia la casa del líder del Clan Uchiha. El trayecto fue silencioso, por lo menos los dos mayores, el más pequeño sólo se limitaba a hablar de la Academia y de las cosas que había aprendido ese mismo día.

Al llegar, Itachi le indicó a su otouto que entrara a la casa, ya que él debía hablar unas cosas con Shisui. El menor de los tres obedeció y entró luego de saludar al mayor.

—Mañana en la noche debo reunirme con el Hokage para hablar sobre _eso_. —Habló el menor.

—Lo sé. —Aseguró culpable, ya que él era el encargado de espiarlo.— Les diré al resto del clan que sólo fuiste a una misión corriente cómo ANBU. —Explicó.

—Adiós, Niisan. —Saludó e hizo ademán de entrar a la casa.

—Oye Ita-kun. —Llamó el mayor.

—¿Si? —Inquirió el menor.

—Cuida de te hermano. No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes. Puede que pienses que estará bien, que se puede cuidar sólo, o que la misión no será peligrosa, pero hay que recordar que somos shinobis, la muerte nos espera a la vuelta de la esquina, tienes que estar todo el tiempo alerta y cuidar a Sasuke ante el más mínimo peligro. Mírame. Yo confié en que todo estaría bien y ahora nada, absolutamente nada está bien. —Dijo con tristeza.

—Hn. —Se limitó a decir el menor, aunque el otro pelinegro sabía que había entendido el mensaje y tomado lo dicho muy en serio.

—Adiós, otouto. —Dijo, sorprendiendo al menor, para luego desaparecer.

Shisui llegó a su casa y pensó nuevamente en el suicidio, pero desistió de éste ya que tenía una nueva razón para vivir; tenía que proteger a su hermano menor, con la vida si era necesario.

.

* * *

Allí estaba, al borde del precipicio, era una suerte que no le temiera a las alturas. Las aguas del río Nakano estaban muy calmadas, demasiado, tanto que parecían estar quietas a la espera de algo, de alguien. Shisui sintió una corriente fría recorrerle la espina dorsal, desde el punto más bajo de ésta hasta la médula.

Detrás suyo estaba su mejor amigo, al cual, más que eso, lo consideraba un hermano. Luego de intercambiar una palabras con éste último y entregarle su Mangekyo Sharingan, el último que le quedaba luego de que Danzou se lo arrebatara, se puso de espalda contra el río y miró a los ojos al niño al que debía proteger, a su otouto, no de sangre pero sí de corazón, al cual debía proteger con la vida si era necesario.

Ciertamente, en éste caso tan particular era necesario, si no quería seguir pasando información sobre que Itachi actuaba cómo doble agente debía quitarse la vida, ya que, por más hermanos de corazón que fueran, él era muy leal a su clan, por lo tanto, mientras siguiera vivo, acataría las ordenes de los superiores del clan así le gustaran esas ordenes o no.

—¡Espera, Shisui! —Dio un paso hacia adelante Itachi, con desesperación.

—No intentes detenerme, Itachi. —Ordenó con firmeza.

Sin poder ver, ya que ahora no tenía ninguno de sus dos ojos, caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta sentir en los talones que estaba al borde del precipicio nuevamente. Sonrió, complacido de que, con su muerte, pudiera ayudar a su aldea y a su mejor amigo, aprendiendo así, el valor del sacrificio que su aniki había hecho por él.

Su hermano mayor le había confiado el proteger la aldea y el nombre de los Uchiha a él, y ahora él se lo estaba confiando a su mejor amigo, el cual, más adelante, se lo confiaría a su hermano menor también, Sasuke. Cada uno se sacrificaría, si no es que ya se había sacrificado, al que sería su hermano menor.

—...Si realmente eres mi amigo. —Dijo, a sabiendas de que Itachi quizá intente detenerlo.

Se dejó caer con una sonrisa hacia atrás, sintiendo el frío y esperando con paciencia su llegada a las aguas del Río Nakano, el cual lo esperaba de brazos abiertos.

—¡Shisui! —Gritó con desesperación el menor, al borde del precipicio, viendo cómo su mejor amigo caía, liberándose de sus preocupaciones.

_Shisui. _dijo el menor en su mente, al tiempo de que desarrollaba por primera vez su Mangekyo Sharingan.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola gente preciosa de fanfic! ¿Cómo están?**_

_**Bueno, este, cómo ya dice más arriba, es un fic/regalo de cumpleaños, dedicado con todo mi cariño para 'Crimela'.**_

_**Ella pidió algo sobre Shisui, ojalá la relación que tenía con Itachi o Sasuke, o los dos. Bueno, aquí hay algo parecido a eso xD**_

_**Lo que quise remarcar más que nada era la relación con Itachi. Shisui, al ser el mayor, le enseñó muchas cosas a Itachi, cómo el deber de cuidar a los que amas, sobre todo a Konoha y a su hermano, además del mentado valor del sacrificio. Si prestan atención, muchas de las cosas que Shisui le enseñó a Itachi, influirían mucho en las decisiones que tomó éste luego.**_

_**Sobre la relación con Sasuke, no quise que se centrara mucho en eso, por eso no mostré casi nada, aunque supongo que cómo eran mejores amigos de seguro Shisui conocía al hermano menor de Itachi, y que también se llevaba bien con éste.**_

_**En fin, ¿Qué les pareció?¿Les gustó? Cualquier cosa, ¡en los comentarios!**_

_**Un beso grande a todos y sobre todo a la cumpleañera xD**_

_**Nos estamos leyendo en algún otro fic. ¡Matta ne!**_

_**¿Reviews? **_


End file.
